


Celebrations

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec using Magnus' magic, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Candies, M/M, Magic, Pumpkins, carving, lanterns, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Magnus and Alec celebrate Halloween together.





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission.
> 
> All mistakes - spelling, plot, grammar, characterization - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)
> 
> INSPIRATION: [Shadowhunters Halloween Fanart](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/17/aa/f9/17aaf98cf4274ed86768d100fb9aa302.jpg) The art is beautiful. I found it on Google. I don't know the artist but wow... it's amazing :D

 

Alec is siting on the ground, in Magnus' loft, in front of the TV, his knees bent and hugging a pillow. It's Halloween and there are a lot of horror movies on. He sighs. It's no fun. He is not afraid of horror movies. Magnus is not afraid of horror movies either.

 

Of course they are not afraid of horror movies. One is a Shadowhunter who hunts demons as an occupation, the other is a 800 year old Warlock. It wasn't so obvious to Alec some time back.

 

He discovered that the embarrassing way though. He wanted an excuse to cuddle Magnus, that was some time back, when they were still awkward around each other their newly formed relationship, trying to figure out each other's likes and dislikes and preferences.

 

Alec is no expert in flirting or with relationships. He is naive and has no experience. He thinks in a straightforward way. He bought horror movie and Magnus had acted as if he was scared and Alec had hugged him only for Magnus to burst out laughing - Magnus tried hard to contain himself but eventually gave up - and tell him right away that he knew Alec's plan. Alec didn't mind that Magnus was so open with him but he was embarrassed as hell because his cliche plan was discovered.

 

Of course, Magnus knew. Alec can't act or lie to save his life. He is a bit shy when it comes to voicing out his opinions and emotions and thoughts to Magnus or to anyone for the matter. It helps that Magnus can understand him easily at times. Maybe Magnus is spoiling him too much and he is taking too much advantage of Magnus' love and care. But it's OK, he loves Magnus and he will do the same for him. Sounds like a lame excuse but it really isn't.

 

He actually wants to ask if Magnus likes celebrating Halloween but he doesn't want it to end up as another cliche with Magnus being the High Warlock and all.

 

He closes his eyes, hugs the pillow closer and keeps changing the channels without even looking at the content.

 

Suddenly, he feels the TV remote being pulled from his hands gently. He opens his eyes and Magnus is standing beside him, the TV remote is hovering beside them in air and the channels are changing. That's not what captures Alec's attention. Everything is dark, the lights are off. 

 

There are small pumpkins floating in the air, some of them have been already carved, the others are being carved, they have gentle non creepy expressions on their faces. Candles float and some of them seat themselves inside the pumpkins and some just float around Alec's head. Some of them are scented, some of them are not. They cast a gentle and warm glow on Magnus' face. Magnus looks eerily beautiful in the candle light. There are candies floating around as well.

 

Magnus chuckles and a few pointed caps and small broomsticks start swirling around them as well.

 

Alec smiles. He feels Magnus reaching out to him and he lets Magnus in. They share a soul bond. They are soul mates. They can share each other's emotions and thoughts and memories and powers. They can connect emotionally and mentally. Alec gently uses Magnus' powers to carve a few pumpkins.

 

He is not used to using Magnus' powers a lot, they are still practicing the mundane domestic things. When it is an emergency or when they are in danger, Alec easily can access Magnus' power to deliver a fatal blow to the enemies. He is a trained Shadowhunter after all, he has had various trainings in combat and battles.

 

But when it comes to the simple things, Alec struggles a bit and Magnus always sighs in exasperation. How can this be difficult when Alec can do much more difficult things so easily? But Magnus never complains, he is very patient and always helps Alec in such cases.

 

Magnus laughs at the pumpkins Alec has tried to carve using Magnus' power. The expressions are creepy. Alec's eyes narrow a little in an offended manner. Magnus gently guides him through it and he is able to make better carvings soon enough.

 

After they are done, they hear a bell. Magnus has opened his loft as a special occasion today so that trick or treating kids can come and take chocolates. Alec feels a bit happy. He is not good with kids like Magnus but this feels so nice to do. Small things, simple things.

 

After they personally hand over - together - chocolates to a lot of kids in different costumes - they meet a few dressed as warlocks as well much to Magnus and Alec's amusement - Magnus gently teleports Alec to a secluded place on a hill top.

 

It's only the two of them. There's a candle lit dinner, a table in the middle filled with wonderful dishes that Magnus himself has cooked without using magic. Alec can tell if Magnus has used his magic or not while doing things. He is that attuned to Magnus' actions and emotions.

 

It's a feast and Alec loves Magnus' deserts - candy apples, caramel apples, soul cake, toffees, pumpkin pies, Halloween cake. The normal course has a lot of potatoes, pumpkin salad, corn - all healthy and delightful at the same time.

 

There are lanterns and will-o-wisps and fireflies floating in the air, engraved with words and the weather is nice at night, pleasant, dark but not scary, very comfortable.

 

Alec knows, this is the best Halloween ever. He has never had a chance to celebrate things like these before. He looks at Magnus' love struck expression and wonders what he has done to deserve something like this.

 

After they are done with dinner, they go to a few haunted attractions like haunted houses, cemeteries, scary farms and Alec doesn't stop as Magnus uses his magic to scare people even more. He just watches in awe at Magnus' childlike expressions and actions and laughs along with Magnus despite himself.

 

**********

 

After two months, it's Christmas and this time Alec takes the first step. This time, he doesn't falter as he uses Magnus' magic to decorate the Christmas tree. He helps Magnus cook as well. He doesn't shy away, he doesn't hesitate to ask if Magnus celebrates Christmas. He doesn't even have to ask. Magnus is ready in his loft because he expected Alec to come and to celebrate Christmas together.

 

It's a beautiful and magical - no pun intended - Christmas eve spent together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
